


Moving On

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [8]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: The Fraser are on the move to a new home.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Moving On

It was a combination of things; first it was Jenny announcing she was pregnant with twins, she and Ian recognising that their three-room flat wasn’t going to be enough for them and five children. Then it was the cracks on Murtagh’s bathroom, connected to the old tiles on the roof. After that it was the boiler at Ellen’s place breaking down without apparent solution, and finally, it was the old lift stopping working, Jamie having to go to the building from the shop every time Claire, now big with their third child, needed to move the girls pram up and down the stairs. The need of moving was more and more apparent. 

The Frasers, in full, started to look for new homes, with space for the children, proper plumbing and of course, close enough to each other and the shop. The state agent seemed worried about the wishes of the family but he managed to find two lovely houses next to each other, which funnily enough, had been owned by two brothers and their families, a door joining both gardens created on the fence by them. Both houses had five bedrooms each, plus one having an added room over the garage that Murtagh soon reclaimed for himself. Ellen would be living with Jamie and Claire, little Faith being the happiest one about having her grandmother just at the other side of the corridor. 

Soon the houses were secured and the move started, quickly as it needed to be done before Claire was due to give birth at some time around Christmas time. The old building was sold to a developer, who also bought the ones at each side, planning to build a bigger, more modern building. Every night for about a week after close the shop, the men would load boxes and new furniture on the van and take them to the new houses.

‘When can I sleep on my big girl bed?’ Faith asked Claire one evening as they looked in the window to Jamie, Ian and Murtagh working.

‘In just a few days, your father will build it up in the new house next Sunday.’ Claire answered; the little girl had been excited about have a new bed. Jamie and Claire had taken her to IKEA to choose by herself, task that Faith had enjoyed, climbing to every bed in display before choose a pink one which sides looked like the arms of a throne, a princess bed she had declared, and so Jamie had planned to add some tulle curtains to add some more princess-y look to it.

‘Can we have another cat in the new house?’ The little girl said, making Claire laugh. ‘Maggie is askin’ Auntie Jenny for a puppy, but I think Adso would prefer to have a cat brother or sister.’

‘We’ll see, Faith.’ Claire answered to Faith. ‘I’ll talk with your father.’

‘It could play with Bree when Adso is busy playin’ with me.’ Faith kept up defending her case, to Claire’s amusement.

The moving day arrived, the last boxes and suitcases being already loaded on the van, Jamie went to her mother’s flat for the last time, and found Ellen on the middle of the now empty living room, a sad look on her eyes. ‘Everythin’ is on the van now. ‘Tis time to go.’

‘Let me minute lad,’ Ellen said to her son. ‘I can still remember the first time I came to this place, with yer father. We were so young, so full of hopes. Yer father had furbished the nursery without tellin’ me as a surprise. Ye wouldna believe how much I cried when I saw it.’ She started to recall. ‘These walls have seen so much, all three of ye since ye were weans. Willie and ye playing with yer cars.’ Ellen cleaned a tear from her eyes, as always her eldest son, Willie, who had sadly passed away from leukaemia aged 11, was mentioned. ‘Jenny’s first attempts at knitting and sewing. Old Adso sleeping in my old yarn basket.’

‘I remember Jenny using me as a dummy for her sewing.’ Jamie recalled. ‘A dhia, I can feel her pricking me with her pins still, every time I see her with her fabrics.’

‘And then ye growin’ up, becoming a man and a woman.’ Ellen cleaned her eyes again. ‘Ye both left from this place to yer weddin’s, and then the bairns comin’ around. I canna believe ‘tis the last time I’m here, that there won’t be another Christmas or another birthday in here.’

‘Aye, me neither.’ Jamie said. ‘But ‘tis time to make memories on a new place. I hope they’re as good as the ones we have here.’

‘Aye, I ken that.’ Ellen said. ‘And I ken we will.’

‘Ready now?’ Jamie asked again.

‘Aye, ‘tis time to go.’ Ellen said, taking her beloved yarn basket with her, giving a last look at the bare walls as she went out with Jamie.

‘Are the girls asleep?’ Claire asked as Jamie came into their new bedroom.

‘Aye, It wasna easy.’ Jamie explained as he took his clothes off and swapped them for his pyjamas bottoms, the top being at that moment being used to Claire as she found it more comfortable to wear with her eight months pregnancy belly than her nightgowns. ‘Faith was too excited to be on her princess bed to actually sleep on it.’ He left for the bathroom to brush his teeth before join Claire on the bed. 

‘How can you be so warm?’ Claire said.

‘Are ye complaining?’ 

‘No, I do actually love it.’ Jamie kissed her in the lips and then in the belly. 

‘I canna wait to bring the babe to this house.’ 

‘He’s going to love this place.’

‘He? I thought ye dinna ken.’

‘I don’t. It’s just a feeling I have, you know. It does feel a bit different than Faith and Bree.’

‘I was thinkin’...with the movin’ I found some stuff it belonged to my brother, and it made me think...would ye like the name Willie? For the bairn if ye’re right and ‘tis a boy.’

‘I like it, Faith, Bree and Willie, I like how it sounds. Henry could be his first middle name and maybe James.’

‘Henry James sounds too English for me.’ Claire laughed at her husband’s comment. ‘How about Murtagh? After his godfather. William Henry Murtagh Beauchamp Fraser.’

‘William Henry Murtagh Beauchamp Fraser, I like it.’ Claire grimaced as the baby kicked her hard. ‘And I think he does too.’


End file.
